The Demon and The Angel
by rcdolan2113
Summary: 4 Years after Zuko became the Fire Lord things are quiet and happy. However he is not happy with some things and wants change. The first thing to be changed is who he wants to marry. Mai is not happy about it at all and plots against Mizu to get rid of her. Rated M for smut, violence, rape and lots of swearing.
1. Chapter One

Prologue:

To the love of my life-

Words can't describe the feelings I have for you…

Your beauty is more radiant than the moon

You're as pure as new fallen snow

My head spins every time I see you

My heart is lonely without you

You are the angel that has tamed the demon in me

I need you in my life…

Without you my soul cries out…

Yours Truly,

~Zuko

"Heh, I doubt she'd ever feel the same way about me as I do for her." Said Zuko as he crumpled up the poem and burned it, his hands were shaking. "After the way I treated her. After the way I just left…"

Zuko walked over to his dresser and picked up a betrothal necklace on a red silk ribbon with blue and red markings. It represented the Water Tribe and the Fire Nation. He put it in his pocket. He turned around and went out onto the balcony. Zuko's balcony looked out over a huge courtyard in the middle of the palace. He leaned on the edge, saw her waterbending and looked at her longingly.

Zuko turned away from the balcony and headed out the door…

Chapter one: Secret Love

Zuko walked down the hall of the palace and headed out to the courtyard. He stopped at the edge to watch her waterbend. He had guilt and sadness in his eyes. Slowly he walked forward so he wouldn't be herd.

Mizu stood with her back turned to Zuko, her body rigorously moved to the movements of the water as it twisted and turned around her. She stopped abruptly because she heard clapping and turned around to see it was Zuko.

He cracked a smile as their eyes met.

"What do you want?" Asked Mizu coldly as she turned back around and returned to her waterbending.

"Do you really hate me that much?" Asked Zuko with a hint of hurt in his voice.

"W-what do you mean? I don't hate you I..." Replied Mizu she stopped her waterbending mid turn and all the water came crashing down around her. "What ever made you think I hated you?"

"Well I just got a feeling that you did. Ever since I left you always seemed so cold and distant whenever we talked, and I felt like you hated me…" Replied Zuko as he stared at the ground kicking rocks. "I mean I'd hate myself too after the way I just left..."

"I never hated you Zuko. I hated that you left without saying goodbye." She sighed. " I understood that you had to leave because you are the Fire Lord and you had to do your right… But you never said goodbye... If I hated you I never would have come to visit you." Mizu sighed again and returned to her waterbending.

~"It's now or never you have to show her how you feel…"~ Zuko made a movement closer to Mizu and caught her just as she turned around. He looked intently into her eyes, wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her.

Mizu's eyes widened as Zuko's lips touched her own then they closed and she wrapped her arms around Zuko's neck.

A few moments later they broke away and stared at each other for what seemed an eternity.

Mizu turned bright red and smiled at Zuko as he smiled back. She made a movement towards him and met his lips once again this time holding the kiss longer.

Zuko broke the kiss and held Mizu tightly in his arms. "I'm sorry I left..."

"This isn't right." Said Mizu after a few moments, "You're engaged to Mai…"

"I know… And I don't want to be with her anymore. I can't be with her it doesn't feel right. She makes me so angry when I am around her and I don't know why. But when I am with you, your presence soothes me and calms me down. You're intoxicating, when I am with you everything falls into place and makes sense. I am very much in love with you Princess Mizu of the Northern Water Tribe. You complete me."

"Really?" Replied Mizu turning redder than Zuko's robes.

"Yes. I've been in love with you since we first met." Said Zuko smiling warmly. "Why do you think when I captured you to use as bait to get the Avatar I treated you so well?"

"I thought the reason you treated me so well was because I was royalty."

"Well yes… and no. I don't know why but when I first met you I felt your aura and couldn't get enough of your kind calming presence. Your aura and spirit are so pure. You can calm me just by being in the same room. That time you spent with me I rediscovered myself. I felt a warmth in my heart that I haven't felt in a long time... I felt alive again. Plus not to mention Uncle Iroh took quite a liking to you." Replied Zuko chuckling.

"You know it's funny Zuko, one day I was talking to Iroh over a cup of tea and he said that he has never seen you look at anybody the way you looked at me. He made a prediction that we were going to be together someday. When he said that I wasn't too sure though."

"Why's that?" Asked Zuko looking confused.

"Well first off at the time it would've been unheard of because of the war. Also you were so hard to read you're very good at hiding your emotions. So I wasn't even sure how you felt about me. When you were around your crew you acted one way towards me when we were alone you were a completely different person."

"I wasn't sure how I felt myself. My engagement to Mai was set up since I was a baby. I've spent time with her and what I felt with her I thought was love... Then I met you and made myself question everything I thought was love. You showed me kindness and compassion I have never felt from anyone but my uncle. You looked at me like no woman ever has. When I got angry you didn't get scared of me and run away. You were always there for me when I needed someone. It may have only been a few months that we spent together they were the best months of my life."

"Zuko... You may have not been good at showing your emotions but one emotion I did almost always see in your eyes was pain... The pain and hurt I saw in your eyes made me hurt..." Said Mizu lovingly as she caressed his scarred cheek "That scar hurt you much deeper than just your skin... As I told you those years ago in a way I knew how you felt... Because my older sister Yue was the perfect one... I always lived in her shadow. Everyone loved her because she was blessed by the Moon Spirit she was so special and so spoiled... But I do miss her drearily." Said Mizu as a tear rolled down her cheek "I'm getting off track. Now the whole point I was getting to is that I felt your pain. Even though yours is a million times worse I know what it felt like to be invisible and alone. My heart cried out for its other half and it ended up calling for you. Someone who is just as lost and hurt as I am. We need each other we-"

Zuko placed a finger over Mizu's lips.

"You are the Yin to my Yang we balance each other perfectly. Fire and Water complete opposites yet together in perfect..."

"Harmony" said Mizu and Zuko in sync

They smiled at each other and kissed passionately. Zuko broke the kiss and held Mizu close.

"I hate arranged marriages and now that I am Fire Lord I'm going to change that. I don't want to marry someone I don't love. Why would I want to do that to myself and be miserable the rest of my life?-" Zuko trailed off "Huh? Thought I heard someone."

Mai stopped abruptly and snuck around the corner to hear.

"What are you going to do about Mai?"

"I don't know…I can't leave her yet people will get suspicious. But I do know you can live with me in my palace, well if you want to that is. Mai doesn't live here or come over very often. I don't spend much time with her anymore."

"What's going on here?" Whispered Mai to her self. She crept closer to hear better.

"I would be honored." Replied Mizu smiling.

"That bitch is trying to take my man. How dare she. She doesn't know who she's messing with." Said Mai storming off "That whore has it coming no one takes my man away from me." Mai stormed out of the palace plotting her revenge.

Zuko smiled back and kissed Mizu's nose, which caused Mizu to blush even more. "Heh you're cute when you blush."

"You're cute all the time." Replied Mizu smirking.

"…I'm not cute…I'm bad-ass." He pouted.

"No you're cute." Replied Mizu giggling. "Especially when you pout like that.

"No I'm not!" Replied Zuko angrily.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to get you angry…" She stared at the ground.

"No…It's my fault I'm not used to having someone calling me cute." He stood there awkwardly.

"Okay…How about you're sexy all the time?" She looked over at him and saw Zuko crack a smile.

"Mmm I like that." Replied Zuko as he pulled Mizu in closer.

"Hehe I thought you would." She snickered and poked his nose.

Zuko looked up at the sky and smiled.

"The sun is starting to set. I have a surprise for you, but we have to leave now." Said Zuko as he pulled on Mizu's sleeve. "Lets go."

"Where are we going Zuko?" Asked Mizu, she had a puzzled look on her face.

"It's a surprise. So you'll see when we get there." Replied Zuko smiling. He stuck out his tongue.

Zuko grabbed Mizu's hand and lead her outside the palace. He looked back to make sure no one was following them and put his arm around Mizu's waist.

Mizu looked up at Zuko and kissed his cheek. She smiled brightly and rested her head on his shoulder.

Zuko blushed and kept leading Mizu forward, they walked on for what seemed forever through the city until they finally came to an open field. "We're almost there." Said Zuko taking Mizu's hand in his and walking forward.

Mizu smiled and followed Zuko through the field. She followed him through thick dense woods until they came to a clearing with a huge lake bathed in sunlight.

"Ohhh Zuko! It's beautiful." Said Mizu in awe. Her aqua blue eyes widened in wonder.

"I thought you would appreciate it. This is my secret sanctuary. It's where I go to escape from life to meditate." Replied Zuko "You're the first person I've taken here."

"How come?" Asked Mizu puzzled.

"Because I haven't trusted anyone enough to share this sacred spot with. Mai hates nature." Replied Zuko laughing, "You're welcome to come here anytime you need to escape from reality."

"Thank you. I'll take you up on that offer." Said Mizu kissing Zuko.

The sun was starting to set, painting the sky in red, pink and purple, bathing the two bodies of Zuko and Mizu in beautiful colors.

Zuko kissed Mizu back and held her close. His heart beating faster and faster as they both fell to the ground wrapped up in each other's arms. Zuko looked down at the beautiful girl beneath him and kissed her neck while his hands untied the tie of her dress. His eyes widened as he removed Mizu's dress his golden orbs looking over her perfect body. He kissed her neck again and moved down towards her chest, between her breasts and down her torso.

Mizu moaned and squirmed in pleasure as Zuko moved down her body. She felt Zuko move back up her body and met his lips with her own. Mizu slipped her tongue into Zuko's mouth fighting his tongue like two Firebenders locked in an epic battle. She felt Zuko's hand move down her body and squeaked as his hand went into her underwear. Zuko stopped and looked at Mizu puzzled.

"Is something wrong?"

"No it's just this is my first time doing anything like this." Replied Mizu embarrassed.

Zuko smiled at Mizu. "It's my first time too."

"Really? You seem very experienced for a first timer." Replied Mizu raising an eyebrow.

"I'm the Fire Lord we have to know how to please our women." Said Zuko chuckling.

Mizu looked at Zuko and rolled her eyes.

"Did you seriously just say that?"

"What it's true. I guess it's just a mans instinct on how to please a woman. Now no more talking let our actions speak louder than our words." Said Zuko as he kissed Mizu again and gently rubbed her clitoris with his finger.

Mizu moaned and gasped for air this feeling was amazing. She looked up at Zuko longingly her eyes searching his. Nothing in this entire world has ever made her feel like this. She smiled and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

Zuko smiled back and returned the kiss while his finger continued to massage Mizu's clitoris. His other hand untied her under wraps and removed them. His eyes grew wide as he stared at her perfect breasts. He slowly massaged her nipple slightly pinching and rubbing it, causing Mizu to moan and writhe in pleasure.

Mizu's eyes fluttered closed and she took a deep breath. Suddenly she felt the warm wetness of Zuko's mouth on her breast. She shivered in pleasure as he sucked and nibbled on her nipple. She looked down at him running her fingers through his hair, their eyes met and then their lips met in a passionate kiss.

Mizu smiled evilly at Zuko before she grabbed his shoulders and pushed him onto the ground. She straddled his waist and removed his top revealing a rock-hard six-pack. Her eyes widen in awe as she stared at Zuko's gorgeous body. She smiled and placed her lips on Zuko's neck.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this." Said Mizu and she gently nibbled on Zuko's neck making him moan. "Mmmmmmm my love that's so sexy, you moaning."

Zuko smirked.

"What's that look for? I don't know if I like it."

"Oh don't worry." Said Zuko rubbing Mizu's wetness "Just imagine what the rest of me is going to do to you."

"Mmmmm I'd like to find out." Replied Mizu as she wiggled her hips feeling Zuko's rock hard member between her legs. "Why don't you show me?"

"I would be honored to my princess." Said Zuko as he placed Mizu beneath him.

Zuko ran hot steamy kisses up and down Mizu's body which caused her to moan louder.

"Ohhhhh my love." Moaned Mizu

Zuko softly ran his fingers up and down her sweet lips before teasing her hole making Mizu squirm in pleasure.

"Do you like that my love?" Asked Zuko lovingly

"Mhmmmm very much so."

"Good." He said smiling

Zuko massaged her clit with his finger and then slowly moved his fingers in and out of her.

"Mmmmm my love you're so tight." Said Zuko as he pulled his fingers out and licked them seductively. He then swirled his tongue around her clit playing with it and nibbling on it.

Mizu placed her hands on his head running her fingers through Zuko's soft black hair. She wiggled around and moaned in pleasure she was in pure exstacy. A tear of joy ran down her cheek. ~"After all this time I am finally with you. I am so blessed."~ She thought to herself.

Zuko grabbed Mizu's hands and took them to help unbutton his pants. He blushed deeply as Mizu's eyes widened in wonder. He laid on top of her and passionately kissed her.

"Are you ready my love?" He asked holding her close.

"I've been ready since I first loved you." She whispered in his scarred ear.

Zuko smiled at his beautiful love beneath him, kissed her passionately once again and slowly moved his throbbing member inside her. He looked at Mizu with fiery passion in his eyes.

"I love you Zuko."

"And I love you Mizu."

Mizu clung to Zuko tightly as he moved in and out of her. Her body moved in perfect sync with Zuko's.

"I am yours forever now Zuko."

"And I am forever yours." Replied Zuko smiling brightly.

In and out in and out he trusted harder and harder. He felt Mizu's vagina tighten around his member with every thrust. He looked at her, she had pure pleasure on her face then she let out a loud moan and squirted all over the two of them. He pulled out and went down on her licking up the sweet juices. His tongue swirled around her clit hoping she would squirt again and she did. She gushed everywhere and he licked up every last drop. He kept swirling his tongue and started using two fingers. In and out he felt her vagina tighten around his fingers. He smiled as she gushed again, he felt her whole body shake as she orgasmed. He looked up and licked his fingers. Zuko smiled and whiped his face. He kissed her abdomen and entered her once more.

Mizu grabbed the back of Zuko's head and passionately kissed him fighting his tongue. She sucked and nibbled on his lip and looked up at him blushing.

"What is it my love?" He asked

"Can I get on top?" She replied turning even redder.

"Of course you can baby." He replied smiling warmly.

They switched positions.

"I like this." Said Zuko smirking

Mizu smirked back and kissed him once more. She guided Zuko inside her and moaned in pleasure as he entered her once again. She rocked her hips back and forth as Zuko sucked on her sweet nipples. Her motions were erratic but it still felt good to him. He grabbed her hips and helped her get a motion going. Back and forth, back and forth they become in perfect sync once again. He smirked and started rubbing her clit with his fingers while his other hand played with her breast. He bit his lip and arched his back.

"Ohhh my love I'm going to cum!" Moaned Zuko

"Me toooooo!" Replied Mizu.

Zuko released himself inside Mizu. She clung to him tightly as they become one. In that moment of sweet release they became one in mind, body and soul. In that wonderful moment it felt as if their souls have known each other for thousands of years.

Mizu looked at Zuko lovingly and kissed him passionately. She laid on top of him as he embraced her tightly. Zuko kissed her cheek and rolled over with Mizu in his arms. He stared up at the moon.

"That was amazing." Said Mizu after a few minutes.

"It truly was my love I have never felt like that before." He kissed Mizu. "Look how beautiful the moon is tonight, not as beautiful as you of course." Chuckled Zuko "I have a poem I wrote for you."

"I would love to hear it Zuko."

"To the love of my life-

Words can't describe the feelings I have for you…

Your beauty is more radiant than the moon

You're as pure as new fallen snow

My head spins every time I see you

My heart is lonely without you

You are the angel that has tamed the demon in me

I need you in my life…

Without you my soul cries out…

Yours Truly"

"Zuko that was beautiful."

"It is a perfect description of the way I feel for you." Replied Zuko as he pulled her in closer. "I also have something for you."

"What is it?"

He stood up with Mizu and started to look through his pockets, he pulled out the betrothal necklace and placed it around her neck.

"Princess Mizu of the Northern Water Tribe would you be my wife?"

"I would be honored to my Fire Lord." She replied. She kissed him passionately. "I love you so much." She smiled, her stomach rumbled.

"I love you too. We should probably get back it's almost dinner time." Said Zuko "And by the sound of it you're just as hungry as I am."

"Dinner sounds wonderful."

They rummage around and get dressed. Mizu stared blankly at the lake as her fingers traced the smooth carvings on the betrothal necklace.

"Is something wrong?" Asked Zuko

"It's going to be pretty obvious." She replied pointing at the necklace. "Isn't someone going to question where this came from?"

"Yes someone may question it and until I break up with Mai..."

"I'll keep it in my wraps next to my heart. That way I'll always have it close to me."

"Perfect. Now let's go eat." He grabbed her and they headed back to the palace. They walked through the hallway to the dining room, a huge buffet of food was prepared.

"What's the special occasion?" He asked.

"Good friends coming to visit." Said a familiar voice.

"Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki, Toph!" Mizu ran over to the group and hugged her best friends. "What a wonderful surprise."

"Indeed it is. It's so nice to see you all." Said Zuko smiling.

"It's good to see you too." Replied Katara smiling.

"Shall we eat?" Asked Zuko.

"That sounds good to me I'm starving!" Exclaimed Sokka.

"Sokka you're always hungry." Replied Mizu laughing.

Everyone headed up to the huge smorgasbord of delicious food prepared.

"This looks so good!" Exclaimed Sokka as he inhaled all the smells of the yummy food and started to drool.

"Ew Sokka stop drooling you'll get it on the food." Replied Toph laughing.

"I'm sorry I can't help it! It's been sooooo long since I've had Fire Nation food."

Everyone grabbed a plate, helped themselves and sat down.

"That'll be all we need thank you." Said Zuko as he dismissed the servants. "So what is new with everyone?" He asked as he sipped on his sake.

"Well I'm teaching waterbending to new students." Replied Katara.

"Yes she's become quite the master." Relied Aang looking at Katara lovingly.

"Me and Sokka are getting married." Said Suki. She took a bite of roasted hen-duck.

"That's awesome congratulations!" Exclaimed Mizu. She looked over at Zuko, met his eyes and blushed.

Katara looked back and forth at them.

"Is there something you'd like to share with the class?" Asked Sokka with his mouth full.

"I just asked Mizu to marry me today." Replied Zuko blushing.

"Finally!" They all exclaimed, they all looked at each other and started to laugh.

"Was it that obvious?" Asked Mizu.

"How is it not obvious, you spent so much of your time trying to convince all of us that Zuko wasn't a bad person. He was just misunderstood and in the end you were right." Replied Toph. "Anytime anyone mentioned his name your heart fluttered in excitement."

"We have been waiting for the day for you to come to us and tell everyone that you are engaged." Said Aang. "Everyone knew it was coming."

"I'm just happy you finally got rid of that depressing, creepy girl." Said Sokka as he took a sip of sake. "Something about her didn't sit quite right with me. Wow this stuff is strong."

"Fire Nation Royal Sake won't find any better sake in this nation and... Well I haven't gotten rid of her quite yet."

"What?! What do you mean you haven't gotten rid of her yet?!" Exclaimed Katara.

"I can't break up with her yet. I have to plan it all perfectly."

"And Mizu you are okay with this?" Asked Katara.

"I've waited four years to be with Zuko. I want to spend the rest of my life with him. He is everything to me."

"Well then where is the betrothal necklace?" Asked Sokka raising an eyebrow.

Mizu pulled the necklace out of her under wraps. Zuko took it out of her hands and placed it around her neck.

"Oh wow that's beautiful!" Exclaimed Suki.

"Now that I have light I can actually look at it." Replied Mizu.

"You haven't seen it yet? Where did he propose to you?" Asked Aang.

"He has a secret spot that he took me to. He proposed to me after we..." Said Mizu turning bright red.

"Oh really now?" Replied Katara snickering.

"Yes." Replied Zuko as he stared at his food. He took another shot of sake.

"So Suki what does your betrothal necklace look like?" Asked Mizu changing the subject as quickly as possible.

"Oh it's quite beautiful." Replied Suki as she took it off and passed it to Mizu.

She looked at Suki's necklace, I was on a green silk ribbon, it had a gold fan in the middle of it representing Kyoshi Island and the blue markings of the Water Tribe behind the fan.

"Oh wow this is gorgeous. Sokka who knew you were such a craftsman." Replied Mizu giggling.

"Hey now I have quite a few hidden talents you guys don't know about." Replied Sokka turning red. He downed another shot of sake.

"Oh I'm sure Suki knows all about those." Replied Mizu sarcastically.

Everyone laughed.

"Let me see yours Mizu." Asked Katara.

"Of course, but not before I do." Mizu took off the necklace and looked at it. "Wow this is stunning." The betrothal necklace had red and blue markings on it swirling around each other in a Yin Yang pattern.

"Yin and Yang complete opposites but balancing in perfect harmony." Stated Mizu blushing as those words resonated in her head. She passed her necklace to Katara and took a shot of sake. "Oh wow this sake is strong but so good." She took another two shots.

"Is that so dear?" Asked Zuko chuckling. "Better be careful this sake comes on quick and you'll wanna have some fun. It's been said to be a aphrodisiac." He winked at Mizu.

"Suki why don't you drink some more." Said Sokka pouring her another cup.

"Oh yea Sokka? You better be careful Kyoshi Warriors are just as good in bed as we are at fighting. Are you sure you're up for the challenge?" She replied smirking.

"Oh I think I am. Now drink up."

Everyone laughed again. They finished dinner and went out to the courtyard. The huge fountain was illuminated in hundreds of lights floating on the water and around the fountain. They all sat around a table with a big jug of sake about half gone and everyone was feeling pretty good. Aang and Toph were the only sober ones. They talked for hours on end about everything they've missed over the past four years.

"Katara, Aang I want to show you some new moves I've been working on." Mizu said as she staggered to her feet.

"You can barely stand Mizu do you think showing us some new moves when you're drunk is the best idea?" Replied Aang.

"Shhhhhh Aang one of the most important things of being a master is that you're able to fight under any circumstances. What if we get ambushed after a party and need to fight drunk? Sober or not I can fight I've been training when drunk so I am able to fight. It's been quite an experience, your motions are much more fluid. Katara you'll be okay right, how drunk are you?"

"I-I'm not that bad." She hiccupped her cheeks were flushed red.

"Okay I have made armor with ice." Mizu moves around drunkenly and creates a stunning suit of armor equipped with a ice sword and shield.

"Wow that's so cool! My turn!" Exclaimed Aang. He hopped out of his chair and got it perfectly the first try.

"M-my turn." Said Katara. She tried and instead got Sokka and Suki wet.

"Thanks sis maybe you shouldn't waterbend when your drunk." He said as he wiped his face.

"I'll dry you two off!" Replied Aang as he shot a air ball at them.

"Hahaha you're all wet!" Exclaimed Katara laughing uncontrollably.

"How much did she have to drink?" Asked Aang.

"I'm not sure." Replied Mizu. "But she's had enough any more she might get sick."

"Ohhhhh I don't feel good." Said Katara.

"Spoke too soon." Said Mizu. "I'll take you to the bathroom."

"Let me help you." Replied Aang.

"Thank you, follow me." She lead them down the hall. "It's right there on the left. Why don't you stay for a while Zuko and I miss you."

"Thank you Mizu."

"Your welcome Aang." She hugged him tightly and headed back out the courtyard.

"I told Aang that they should stay for awhile."

"Of course that's fine my love."

"Good. How about it guys? A nice vacation in the Fire Nation? Tomorrow we can go swimming!"

"Sounds good to me!" Replied Toph.

"Yay I'm so excited it'll be like old times. I've missed you all so much."

"You know except without the chasing or being kidnapped." Chuckled Zuko.

They all laughed.

Mizu sat on Zuko's lap. She smiled at him drunkenly her cheeks were flushed red from the sake. She leaned in and kissed him wrapping her arms around his neck. He pulled her in closer.

"I am so happy now that I am with you. I love you more than anything Zuko."

"You are my better half, you bring out the best in me. I love you to the moon and back Mizu."

"Yuck, get a room or something." Said Toph laughing.

"Soon enough we will all go to our rooms." Replied Zuko smirking.

Aang and Katara came back out.

"How are you feeling?" Asked Toph.

"Like I want to lay down." Replied Katara.

"Okay let's take you to your rooms. Anyone else ready to go? Sokka, Suki? You look like you're ready to have alone time. You can cut the sexual tension with a knife." Said Mizu laughing.

"Mmmmm yea going to the room sounds good." Said Sokka as Suki kissed his neck. "The sake did the trick I'm getting lucky tonight!"

"Okay let's take everyone to their rooms." Said Mizu.

Mizu and Zuko lead them into the palace. They went down a long hall way that came out to a huge room with a grand staircase. It had beautifully hand carved dragons painted in gold that ran up the sides of the stairs to create a banister. There was a massive painting of dragons that covered all the walls.

Aang stopped and started in awe at the beautifully painted room.

"Wow Zuko this palace is beautiful. I never realized it."

"Hmmmm this is the first time you're staying here isnit it?" He replied.

"Yup sure is."

"Well we will have to give you a grand tour tomorrow sometime."

"That sounds good to me!"

"Alright you all ready for bed?" Asked Mizu.

"Yes please I wanna go to my room so bad." Said Sokka pleading. "I don't know how much longer I can wait!" He is trying with every fiber of his being to keep it in his pants.

"Okay Sokka let's go up stairs" Said Zuko. He leads them all upstairs. "Okay Toph you're in the room on the left, Sokka and Suki the room down the hall to the right, Aang and Katara down the hall take a left and it's the first room on the left. See you all in the morning goo-"

"GOOOOOODNIGHT." Yelled Sokka as he picked Suki up and ran to his room.

"Goodnight." Replied everyone.

They all went their separate ways.

Mizu and Zuko stumbled down the hall in the opposite direction holding hands. He pushed her up against a wall kissing her fiercely. She wrapped her legs around him feeling his member become hard once again.

"You wanna go for round two?" Asked Zuko smirking.

"Mmmmm drunken sex that sounds like fun. Let's go!" She took Zuko's hand and lead him to his room. They stumbled into the room kissing each other and in a whirlwind taking off their clothes. They got onto the bed.

"Two times in one night how can I get so lucky." Said Zuko smiling as he lit a couple of lamps to create some ambiance. He kissed Mizu on the neck while pinching and groping her nipples. He kissed down her body and stopped right before her sweet spot. He looked up at her with fiery passion in his eyes.

She ran her fingers through his hair as he swirled his tongue and nibbled on her clit. Her hips bucked and she squirmed with every little touch. She felt his fingers go in and out of her she moaned and gasped for air. Mizu tilted her head back, her body shaking it got harder and harder to hold herself up with her arms. Every little touch and sound were so much more intense than the first time they had sex.

Zuko looked up at Mizu and smiled.

"Does my love like that?"

"Mmmmm very much sooooo."

"Good."

He continued to move his fingers in and out of her. Mizu bucked her hips again her body shaking more and more with every touch.

"Alcohol intensifies everything, every little touch is driving you crazy isn't it my love?"

"M-mhm very m-much so." She replied as she tried to catch her breath. She squirted.

"You're so wet my love." He replied. He licked his fingers clean of her sweet juices. "So sweet tasting." He stumbled to the edge of the bed and pulled Mizu towards him he bent over and kissed her drunkenly. "Are you ready my love?"

"Yes my king." She replied smiling.

He smiled back and slowly guided himself inside her, moaning. He stood at the edge of the bed holding her hips he had perfect leverage.

"Ohhhhh my love." Moaned Mizu every thrust felt amazing to her. Zuko was hitting her G spot perfectly. She squirmed and writhed in pleasure, she squirted again. "I'm going to cum!" She reached her climax a wonderful release of pure happiness. She laid there drunk and half asleep as Zuko kissed her. He thrust his hips a few more times then reached his own climax. He crawled onto the bed, pulled Mizu close and kissed her goodnight.

"Sweet dreams I love you." Said Zuko.

"Sleep well I love you too."

He held Mizu close as they both fell

Into a deep blissful drunken sleep.

It's the middle of the night and Mizu had a horrible nightmare. She's running through a forest trying to find her way back to Zuko. Someone kidnapped her and she is scared she won't make it back to him. Someone's chasing her trying to kill her because she's going to marry Zuko. "Die water tribe scum!" Shouts a voice from the dark someone dropped in from above about to kill her but Mizu woke up. Drenched in sweat her breathing was heavy.

"Someone's going to try and kill me." She clenched the blanket, her hands were shaking. She started to cry but stopped when she felt Zuko's warm hands on her freezing ones. "Zuko you're awake?" She crumpled in his arms and sobbed loudly.

"Yes I woke up when you screamed in your sleep. You were having a really bad nightmare weren't you?" He held her tightly trying to calm her down. "Shhhhh everything is going to be okay my love."

"I hope so this nightmare felt so real. Someone took me away from you and I was lost in a forest with nothing but my whit. I was being chased I think I was pregnant so I was scared that the baby would die. Then someone came from above and I think they killed me. I woke up before it actually happened."

"Everything will be ok- Wait pregnant?!"

"Zuko it was just a dream."

"Yeah but I know several of your dreams have come true. I mean I would love more than anything to have children with you, but I want to marry you first then have kids." He yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"I can't wait to have children with you ether." She snuggled into Zuko. "Time to go back to sleep." She laid down wrapped up in his arms once again.

"I won't let anyone take you away from me I promise." He held Mizu close and fell back asleep.


	2. Chapter Two

Mizu woke up still wrapped up in Zuko's arms she rolled over and tenderly kissed him on the lips. She snuggled into him and tried to fall back asleep. Several minutes later just as she was falling back asleep someone knocked on the door. Mizu got up, put one of Zuko's robes on and walked to the door.

"Who is it?" She whispered.

"It's Aang." Replied the voice on the other side.

Mizu opened the door and slipped outside.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"Its seven AM." He replied.

"Is anyone else awake?" She asked rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Just me and Toph. Everyone else is still asleep. I came over to see if you or Zuko were awake."

"I was just falling back asleep." She replied yawning again.

"Sorry to wake you but Mai is on her way to the palace."

"Oh boy I better wake Zuko."

Mizu went back into the room and walked over to the bed to wake up Zuko. He was sound asleep laying on his back. She got onto the bed and straddled his waist. He opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"Good morning beautiful."

"Good morning my King." She replied kissing him.

"Good morning Zuko." Replied Aang as he stood at the door.

"Good morning Aang." He replied. "Could you wait outside I need to get dressed."

"Of course." He closed the door.

Zuko smiled at Mizu and kissed her.

"We need to hurry Mai is on her way to the palace." Said Mizu.

"Aw shit, of course she has to come over and ruin everything!" He said angrily.

"Zuko calm down." She said rubbing his back. He put his head on her chest, took a deep breath in and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm calm." He said face first in her breasts.

"Well I think anyone with boobs in their face would be happy." She replied laughing. He nodded in agreement.

Aang knocked on the door again.

"She's here!" He yelled from the other side.

"Alright Mizu stay behind me."

"Okay."

Mai stormed in.

"You whore you're stealing my man!"

"I didn't have to steal him he came to me." She replied smugly.

"Oh you little! I should cut you!" She said throwing her knives at Mizu.

Mizu tried to dodge them and counter attacked with sharp shards of ice. She looked at Mai with anger.

"You go near her I'll leave a mark on you worse than what my father did to me!" He replied extremely pissed off. "It's over you have no emotions towards anything you never smile and you always seem so bored with everything. You always have the same blank look on your face and I don't want to be with someone like that. I want to be with someone who has a beautiful smile and laughs and loves to have fun. Someone who I can travel with, have a life and family with. You just don't fit the description Mai. Now get out of my palace!" He said as he shot a fireball near her head.

She lunged back and ran out the door.

"I'll get you and your little whore too!" She yelled down the halls.

"Guards! After her!" Yelled Zuko.

"Zuko! Mizu has been hurt!" Exclaimed Aang.

Mai managed to stick a knife in Mizu's shoulder.

"Mizu! That bitch is gonna pay for what she did! Aang wake up Katara so she can use her healing on Mizu."

"Okay Zuko!" Said Aang as he ran out the door.

"You're going to be okay my love." Said Zuko smiling.

"I know I will be because I have you." She replied smiling back.

"KATARA! Wake up!" Shouted Aang as he ran into their room. "Mai attacked Mizu and stabbed her in the shoulder!"

"That girl is crazy!" Exclaimed Katara. She jumped out of bed and threw her robe on. "Let's go!"

Sokka stuck his head out the door. "What the heck is going on!"

"No time to explain!" Aang shouted back as they ran down the hall to Zuko's room.

"I'm here I'm here!" Exclaimed Katara she ran over to Mizu and placed her hands on the wound. Her hands started to glow and the wound disappeared. "All better you might be a little sore however."

"Thank you Katara." Said Mizu hugging her. She got to her feet and grabbed her shoulder. "Shit I can't believe she got me."

"She will pay for this!" Exclaimed Zuko.

The guards walked in.

"Did you get her?!" Asked Zuko.

"No My Lord she slipped away from us." Replied the guard.

"Of course she did she's too sneaky. I want every guard in the city looking for Mai! Keep plenty of guards around the palace. When you find her bring her to me!"

"Yes My Lord." Replied the guard he bowed and left the room.

"It's probably wise for you to take it easy today Mizu that was a pretty deep wound it went really far into your muscle. It is going to take some time to heal and your bending might not be as powerful in that arm anymore because of this." Said Katara.

"I'm going to kill her!" Yelled Zuko as he shot a bunch of fire balls.

"Zuko calm down!" Exclaimed Mizu. She grabbed him from behind and hugged him tightly. "I'm not a weakling yes she hurt me but I will be fine. I'm a warrior and I can take a few knife wounds."

"I know but still anyone who tries to hurt the royal family the punishment is death. And no one hurts my fiancée." Replied Zuko as he held Mizu close.

"Breathe baby everything is going to be okay. Hey look on the bright side. Now that Mai is gone I can wear the necklace."

"Yes this is very true." Replied Zuko. He walked over to his dresser and took the betrothal necklace then walked back over to Mizu and placed it around her neck. "A lot to do today. I want to make the announcement today that you and I are going to be married. If that is okay with you Mizu?"

"Of course it is my love. Since yesterday I have wanted to yell it from the mountain tops." Said Mizu giggling.

"I can't wait to tell Iroh he's going to be so happy for us." Replied Zuko smiling.

"Indeed he is after all he was the one that predicted that we were going to be together. He saw it before anyone else."

Sokka and Suki walked into the room.

"Hey there is a party and no one bothered to wake us up?" Said Sokka laughing.

"No not a party Sokka. Mai came to the palace to cause trouble and she got Mizu in the shoulder with one of her knives." Replied Katara.

"Well clearly I have missed a lot."

"Believe me Sokka I did too. I didn't get woken up until after it all happened. Aang came running into our room yelling that Mizu was attacked."

"It all happened so fast we didn't have time to wake everyone. I mean she only lives across the street." Replied Mizu.

A guard walked into the room.

"Fire Lord Zuko we have captured Mai. We are bringing her to the palace now." Said the guard.

"Excellent bring her to me in the Great Hall." Replied Zuko.

"Yes my Lord." Replied the guard as he bowed and walked out.

"Okay Mizu and I need to get dressed. Meet us in the Great Hall in twenty minutes."

Everyone walked out of the room. Zuko turned to Mizu and kissed her passionately.

"Finally I get to be alone with you." He said as he held her close.

Mizu looked up at him and smiled. She pulled him in closer and buried her face into his chest.

"That was not how I expected this morning to go at all." Said Mizu after a few moments.

"Oh yeah? And how were you expecting it to go?"

"Well I was hoping for us to be able to sleep in and spend time cuddling for a while. Just enjoying each other." She replied smiling.

"That would've been nice. How about we spend the night like that before we go to bed?"

"That would be wonderful."

"You're wonderful." Replied Zuko as he caressed her cheek before kissing her.

"I have another gift for you My Queen."

"What is it?" She asked looking confused.

"I've had a beautiful kimono made for you."

Zuko brought out a stunning silk red kimono with Dragons on it. The Obi was a deep blue with purple trim. There was an over skirt that was the same shade of blue that swirled around like water with flames on the end. The layer under the kimono was a light aqua blue the same color as her eyes.

"Z-Zuko this is gorgeous thank you so much. This is the most beautiful

gift anyone has ever given me." Said Mizu as a tear ran down her cheek. She smiled and kissed him on the lips.

"Only the best for My Queen." He smiled warmly and helped her get dressed. "One final touch." Zuko pulled out the head piece for the crowned princess and placed it on her head. "Perfect."

"Hmmmm not quite." Mizu fixed her hair in the front and put her hair pieces in that belonged to Yue. "Now it is perfect."

"My love you couldn't be a more beautiful representation of the Fire Nation and the Northern Water Tribe. You are breath-taking." Said Zuko as he took Mizu in his arms and kissed her. He hurried up and got dressed into his royal robes. "Shall we go?"

Mizu grabbed his arm and they headed out the door. They met everyone as they were leaving their rooms.

"So what kind of punishment are you going to give Mai?" Asked Sokka. "Banish her to the farthest land? Hang her upside down until all the blood rushes to her head? Oh oh throw her in jail for a million years?"

"Well the usual punishment for anyone that tries to hurt the Royal Family is death." Replied Zuko.

"D-death? That's a bit extreme don't you think?" Replied Aang.

"Yes it is so I am just going to throw her in jail in the middle of the ocean. I just built a new one for the Fire Nations most notorious criminals. Hopefully that'll teach her."

They all arrived at the great hall and were greeted by Zuko's servants. The doors were opened for them. Zuko and Mizu walked up the stairs and they each sat on a throne. Aang and everyone stood to the sides of them.

"Bring me the prisoner." Said Zuko.

The guards brought Mai into the Great Hall.

"Normally the punishment for someone who hurts the Royal Family is death Mai. But I'm not going to sentence you to death that's too easy. Instead I am sending you to The Prison of Azarath. Guards take her away."

"After everything we have been through and those wonderful years together. This is how it ends?" Said Mai. "What's so special about that Water Tribe scum?!"

"First of all Mizu isn't scum she's the princess of the Northern Water Tribe and the love of my life! Second before you and I even officially became a couple Mizu lived on my ship for a few months when I was first searching for Aang. She brought out a side of me that no one had seen since my mother was around. She made my head spin every time I looked at her. I didn't feel angry. Then there is you Mai. We have been constantly fighting and I'm not happy anymore. You make me want to rip my head off, your constant nagging and acting like a spoiled princess. It's enough to make someone want to kill themselves! You're the same boring girl that still hates the world. Get her out of my sight!"

"You'll be sorry I swear if it's the last thing I'll do!"

"You okay Zuko?" Asked Mizu.

"Yes I'll be fine. It was a long time coming. Lots to do today. Shall we go freshen up my love in the royal bath house?" Asked Zuko as he smiled at her.

"You're asking a water bender if she wants to go to a huge bath come on Zuko you think I'll say no? Hehe splash fight!" She replied smirking. "Last one there is a rotten egg!"

"There is another bath room next to the one we are going to if you all want to freshen up." Said Zuko.

"Thank you Zuko that sounds like a good idea." Replied Katara.

"Come on Zuko! Let's go!" Said Mizu as she tugged on his sleeve. "I wanna play in the giant bath!"

"Mizu you're so silly I love how spontaneous you are."

"Catch me if you can!" Yelled Mizu as she ran down the hall.

"Oh I'll get you my dear!" He replied as he chased after her.

Mizu ran down the hall to Zuko's room and hid in the wardrobe. She heard him come in.

"Oh where could my love be?" He walked over to the wardrobe. "Could she be in here?" He heard her giggle and opened the doors. "Here she is!" He picked Mizu up out of the wardrobe and kissed her. "You're so silly my love."

"I try to be life is boring if you act serious all the time. Life is too short do what makes you happy."

"You're very wise My Queen. You will make a fine ruler just like my mother. Beautiful and kind but tough when you need to be."

"I hope so I may be the princess of the Northern Water Tribe but I don't know the first thing about ruling. In my tribe women were barely allowed to do anything. I was just supposed to sit there, be quiet, look pretty and to be married off to someone else."

"You're 18 now right? Did you have a fiancé?"

"Yes I did that's why I ran away from home when I was 15. They had that marriage arranged since I was born. I also did not want to be married to someone I did not love."

"I remember when I found you and captured you."

"Yea you ambushed me and scared the shit out of me!" She said as she laughed. "I can laugh about it now."

"Yea you didn't go down without a fight. You were a pain in the ass to capture."

"I wasn't even a master yet."

"Could've fooled me you were quite the worthy opponent. How did you become such a master if you weren't allowed to waterbend?"

"Well being royalty and the second born I can do what I want for the most part, so I would sit in on Master Pakkus classes and would learn from watching him teach. Every night I would go to the spirit oasis and practice. I always had an unexplained connection to that place my waterbending was so strong there. It's like the ocean spirit was calling to me. I spent so much time in that oasis away from everyone."

"Why did you spend so much time alone?"

"Living in my sisters shadow my whole life I spent a lot of time alone. My parents were so busy with running the tribe and it felt like they didn't care about me. So I spent a lot of time alone. I didn't mind it though it gave me a lot of time to perfect my waterbending. I just wanted to be a better warrior I was determined. If I couldn't make my parents proud I would make myself proud."

"We are so much alike Mizu. We both felt like outcasts in our own families and that drove us to be better for ourselves."

"Sometimes I felt invisible not even my own mother cared. All she cared about was her precious Yue she can do no wrong. I remember when I was about 4 I ran away to the spirit oasis and it was a very long time before they even noticed I was gone. I almost died that day. I fell into the lake that Tui and La were in I remember that La saved me. When La saved me he gave me a vision I never truly understood until now."

"What was the vision of?"

"It was of you and me that I was supposed to unite our nations but there was going to be great struggle for us."

"Probably Mai…"

"Hopefully not."

Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." Said Zuko.

"My Lord the prisoner has escaped… again." Said the guard.

"Can't you idiots do anything right! Find her now! I swear to God if it's not one thing it's another!"

"Zuko calm down! They will find her and until then we will just have to have guards outside our room. Everything will be okay."

"I'll protect you with everything I have. I'm not losing anyone else I care for."

"There's something else my Lord, Azula helped her escape."

"WHAT?! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN! HOW DID AZULA ESCAPE FROM PRISON!?" Yelled Zuko. "This just got even worse. If Azula is helping her this is not good at all. Something big and bad is about to happen. We need to worn everyone. Send a message to Iroh and the White Lotus immediately."

"Also contact the Kyoshi Warriors we are going to need all the help we can get." Chimed in Mizu.

"Yes my Lord and Lady I will send out messenger hawks right away!" Replied the guard he bowed and left the room.

"What could they be planning? This isn't good at all." Said Zuko as he paced back and forth. "More importantly how did Azula escape she was under guard 24/7. Someone is working against me and I don't like it. We need to end this now before they undo all the good I've done with Aang."

"Maybe they aren't happy about the city you plan to build or I feel like she is going to try and overthrow you."

"We have to be on guard all the time now." Zuko sat on the bed. "This is my worse nightmare come true."

Mizu sat next to him. "If I have to I will use my bloodbending on Azula and stop her. I don't like to have this power but if I need to use it against her I won't hesitate." Zuko looked at her in shock. "Zuko don't give me that look you are the first person I have ever told that I can bloodbend. It is not something I am proud of. Why do you look so scared." She looked away from Zuko in shame.

"I have heard of the power of bloodbending." He took Mizu's face in his hands. "I'm not scared of you my love. I'm scared because we can't wait almost a month for the next full moon so you can use it."

"That's the thing Zuko, I don't need a full moon to bloodbend I can do it at will whenever I want. I'm not even sure how I got this ability. I came across it by accident…. I had a horrible nightmare one night and it came on like a defense mechanism. I woke up to see myself controlling Arnook. I have never seen such fear in my fox-wolfs eyes. I hated myself for a long time for doing that to him…."

"Well that changes everything if you are truly willing to do this Mizu I believe in you. It may be the only option to defeat her for good."

"To protect everyone I love I am willing to do anything. Now can we go play in the bath? I need to get clean." She said smirking.

"Yes we can lay out your kimono and put on a robe. Let's go take a bath."

Mizu got undressed quickly and stole one of Zuko's robes. He looked at her and laughed.

"Why are you stealing my robes?"

"Cause it smells like you and you smell good."

"Oh yeah? What do I smell like?"

"Slightly like a campfire with some mahogany thrown in, some cloves and some pine. Now let's go." She pulled on his arm.

They walked down the hall to the bathhouse and entered. Mizu stood in awe at the massive room it was decorated in red and gold. A huge dragon statue towered over the bath with a waterfall coming out of its mouth going into the bath.

"Wow this bathhouse is beautiful! I can't believe it!" Exclaimed Mizu. She took off her robe and climbed up the dragon. "Cannon ball!" She yelled and jumped off the dragon into the bath. A few moments later she surfaced. "Its like a giant heated pool! This feels so good. Come on Zuko!"

"Okay, okay I'm coming." Zuko removed his robe and jumped in. He swam over to Mizu and tickled her. "I got you!." He smiled and held her close.

"Oh no I've been captured!" She giggled.

"Mwhahahaha you're mine forever!"

"Promise?" She asked smiling.

"I promise forever and always my love." He smiled back and kissed her. "Shit with all that has been going on I never even told the guards to send out word for the announcement of our engagement. I've been so hung up on Azula and Mai it completely slipped my mind. Let's hurry up and bathe so we can send out the announcement." Zuko swam over to the side and grabbed shampoo. He swam back over to Mizu and started washing her hair. "We have to look our best today I want to show your beauty off to the whole kingdom." He smiled at Mizu and finished washing her hair.

"My turn to wash your hair!" She smiled brightly and scrubbed Zuko's hair. "All set let's go rinse under the dragon." Mizu dove under the water with Zuko right behind her. She surfaced under the waterfall and started to rinse her hair out. "This is delightful I don't want to get out."

"Well we have to love, we need to wash our bodies." He replied as he smirked and licked his lips.

"Why are you giving me that look?" Replied Mizu as she raised an eyebrow.

He grinned. "Because I get to soap you up and play with your boobs."

She started to laugh. "You're such a horny guy."

"Not even I love to show love to all of you. If I didn't act this way wouldn't you think something is wrong? I always want to touch you and be near you. Not just sexually but in all ways, I can't get enough of you."

"Yes you are right my love. Now soap me up and touch me all you want." She winked at him and swam over to the edge to get out of the bath. Zuko was right behind her. They get out and Zuko grabbed all types of oils and washes.

"What do you want to use? I have all types of scents. I have honey, mango, peach, strawberry, apple…." Zuko named off another 20 or so scents.

"Hmmmmm I think lilac and vanilla. What did you buy stock in washes and oils or something?."

"No this is all of Azula's beauty stuff. She used to turn this whole bath into a huge bubble bath."

"Oh my God that's a fantastic idea! We need to do that and have a huge bubble fight with everyone!"

"Ohhhhhh boy what did I start." Replied Zuko laughing. "You're going to flood the whole palace with bubbles."

"Quite possibly actually." She chuckled. "Come on Zuko you know how it gets when we get everyone together. Mayhem, madness and practical jokes galore!"

"Yea mostly caused by you and Sokka."

"Teeheehee right you are! Sokka brings out a completely different side of me we have a special bond because of Yue. Did you know at one point and time Sokka had a huge crush on me before he got with Suki? I was so focused on you that I never even noticed. It's okay though because he realized I was interested in someone else so he let it go."

"No I never knew that…. I'm glad he let it go though. I wouldn't have to fight him for your love." He replied laughing.

"Now that would be a unfair fight you would kick his ass! Okay enough talk soap me up baby." She said winking at Zuko.

"Mmmmmmm don't have to tell me twice." He grabbed the lilac soap and started to wash Mizu. He cracked a smile as he started to soap up her breasts. Zuko licked his lips and smiled even more when he pinched her nipples.

"Ohhhhhh Zuko what are you trying to turn me on or something." She said raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe heh why is it working?" He looked at her with a big smile.

She rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Now what do you think silly." She kissed him. "But you said we have to hurry so if I can't play in the bath you can't play with me." She stuck out her tongue. "Fairs, fair."

"Damn it I guess you're right…. Fairs, fair. You're good." He said chuckling. He continued to soap up Mizu. "Mizu is that a tattoo on your shoulder?" Asked Zuko as he stared at this huge tattoo of the ocean and moon spirit swimming around the Southern Water Tribe symbol. It covered Mizu's entire left shoulder.

"Why yes…. Yes it is! I got it when I turned 18. Its Tui and La with the water tribe symbol. I felt a mighty need to get this…" She shrugged. "I told you I have some crazy unexplained connection to the spirits. I always felt so at home there. It has a lot to do with Yue, after she passed my connection became extremely strong. I can talk to Yue whenever I want. If you ever see me staring at the moon and walking away its because I am talking to my sister. I also got this tattoo because Tui and La connected my sister and I. She was blessed by Tui I was blessed by La. So she is always with me."


End file.
